


Kaiju Sex Pollen Activate - Fanart

by Ponderosa



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Digital Art, Dubious Consent, Fanart, Other, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. In addition to acid, Otachi spits sex pollen! But mostly this is about tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaiju Sex Pollen Activate - Fanart




End file.
